Benjamin Reilly (Earth-416274)
Ben Reilly, also known as Scarlet Spider, is Norman Osborn's fourth of five successes at cloning Peter Parker. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' As a clone of Spider-Man, Ben possesses the same powers he has. **'Spider-Sense:' Scarlet Spider possessed an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warned him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, which enabled him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrode his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appeared to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which had given several hundredths of a second warning, which was sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also could create a general response on the order of several minutes: he could not discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He could, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Scarlet Spider's spider-sense was directional and could guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats could cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Scarlet Spider could also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Scarlet Spider could casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there was sufficient distance. His spider-sense was sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat could trigger them even when Scarlet Spider was asleep or stunned. His spider-sense had helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or camera when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense did react to those who Ben does not consider to be a threat. Scarlet Spider could choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminished its effectiveness. Scarlet Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. ***'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Ben is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Ben as "self". ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Ben is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Scarlet Spider's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Ben's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. At one point, Spider-Man was able to prevent Carnage from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. **'Superhuman Strength:' Scarlet Spider possessed the proportionate strength of a spider, granting him superhuman strength. He was capable of lifting 50 tons or more when under extreme stress. Scarlet Spider's strength extends into his powerful leg muscles which allows him to leap heights and distances far beyond human capability. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His eyesight appears to be repaired, discarding his glasses.He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Accelerated Vision:' Ben's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Parker can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Reilly possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. ***'X-Ray Vision:' Scarlet Spider has the ability to see through objects, locate enemies, and discern structural weaknesses. **'Superhuman Speed:' Scarlet Spider was capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Scarlet Spider has shown to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but preferred to travel by webs. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Scarlet Spider is able to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair his performance. **'Superhuman Durability:' Reilly's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. **'Superhuman Agility:' Scarlet Spider was extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Scarlet Spider's reflexes were faster than an average human by about a factor of 15 (he was often able to dodge bullets only inches from hitting him). His practical reaction time was at least a dozen times that of a normal human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allowed him to dodge almost any attack, even bullets only inches away from his face. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Scarlet Spider possessed the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He had developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Ben Reilly's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few days. It isn't known if Reilly's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. Reilly's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. ***'Advanced Longevity:' His low-level healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of his ageing process and has extended Ben's natural life span. He ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of an ordinary human. his retarded ageing is developed to such a degree that by 2099 He appears to be in his 40's despite being well over 104 years old, allowing him to biologically stay as a young adult, and retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Scarlet Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Scarlet Spider was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. However, Ben has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Bio-Electrokinesis:' Ben possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ***'Venom Shock:' Ben has the ability to release a blast of bio-electricity using his hands, causing an overflow of activity in the nervous system of the person affected by it. The Shock causes seizures in the muscles of the ones affected by it and can even cause severe brain damage in the affected target. These energy projections vary in power; Scarlet Spider can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where theirs have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Carnage. This power provides a great advantage as Ben can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. ***'Energy Burst:' Ben displayed the ability to powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Ben is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Ben was being held in. This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Ben's part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Toxin. **'Spider-Camouflage:' Ben including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Scarlet Spider has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Scarlet Spider's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Scarlet Spider's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more emphatic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. **'Hibernation Healing:' Only used once. Ben was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Scarlet Spider has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Academically gifted, Ben displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. Ben is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is intelligent enough to construct working mechanical web-shooters. He was able to create a device to lock and open his room door through a command switch. Also, upon starting his crime-fighting career, he created a device out of a cell phone to listen to police scans about crimes happening. *'Science Major:' Ben is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough confidence in this field to invent his trademark web-shooters. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Ben is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Scarlet Spider easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Ben's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Ben is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers) and even the more physically powerful Rhino. *'Web-Slinging:' Ben uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. It is unknown how fast but he seems to be able to cover much of the city in a considerable amount of time. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Scarlet Spider's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat When deprived of his spider-sense, Scarlet Spider becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Scarlet Spider is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Optical Photosensitivity:' Because of Ben's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Due to being a clone of Spider-Man, Ben's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Scarlet Spider. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "synthetic webbing" at high pressure. Scarlet Spider's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. **'Synthetic Webbing:' Created by Peter, this web-like substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider. This synthetic spider-silk is used by Ben to help swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and other useful applications. Scarlet Spider combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. Relationships Family *William Fitzpatrick † - Genetic Grandfather *Richard Parker - Genetic Father *Mary Parker † - Genetic Mother *Ben Parker † - Genetic Uncle *May Parker - Genetic Aunt *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Genetic Template *Kaine Osborn/Dark-Spider - Fellow Clone and Enemy Allies *New Warriors - Former Teammates **Jessica Jones/Power Woman - Friend, Former Teammate and Love Interest **Sam Alexander/Nova - Friend and Former Teammate **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Friend and Former Teammate **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Friend and Former Teammate **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Friend and Former Teammate **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Friend and Former Teammate **Angelica Jones/Firestar - Friend and Former Teammate **Kate Bishop/Hawkette Friend and Former Teammate Enemies *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Enemy *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Enemy *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Enemy *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy *Max Dillon/Electro - Enemy *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin - Enemy *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy *Flint Baker/Sandman - Enemy *Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy *Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon - Enemy *Curt Connors/Lizard - Enemy *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy *Sergei Kravenhoff/Kraven the Hunter - Enemy Notes *this design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. Trivia *Ben is a big fan of Iron Man, and seems to respect him more than any other hero. Category:New Warriors members Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Bartenders Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Blond Hair Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Speed of sound Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Camouflage Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Night Vision Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Geneticists Category:Reilly Family Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones Created By Green Goblin Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Hyperacusia Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Time Travelers Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Empire State University Student